Angel With Broken Wings
by IceDragon24
Summary: Henry meets a mysterious young woman on his trip to Ireland.  He has to play bodyguard when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Angel with Broken Wings

Prologue

Night

Feet were running, pounding on the ground. A young woman was running. Her Black hair was flying behind her. Her hand was on her abdomen. The blood from the wound was bleeding between her fingers and she was panting from the pain as she ran. She looked quickly over her shoulder as she felt a shadow behind her. She ran more quickly down the ally, fear running through her. As she turned the corner and took out her motel key, still sensing something behind her, she turned towards the dark motel. She turned the key in her door; quickly she closed and locked the door, leaning against it as she catches her breath. Realizing she's safe, she got undressed, checked her wound and got into her PJs. As soon as she fell into bed, she fell into a dream full of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel with Broken Wings

Prologue

Night

Feet were running, pounding on the ground. A young woman was running. Her Black hair was flying behind her. Her hand was on her abdomen. The blood from the wound was bleeding between her fingers and she was panting from the pain as she ran. She looked quickly over her shoulder as she felt a shadow behind her. She ran more quickly down the ally, fear running through her. As she turned the corner and took out her motel key, still sensing something behind her, she turned towards the dark motel. She turned the key in her door; quickly she closed and locked the door, leaning against it as she catches her breath. Realizing she's safe, she got undressed, checked her wound and got into her PJs. As soon as she fell into bed, she fell into a dream full of nightmares.

Angel with Broken Wings: Chapter 1

Day Vicki's office

Blonde PI Vicki Nelson was sitting behind her desk. The week had been slow and there had been no case to work on. There was a knock on her door. She shouted "It's open". In walked Vicki's ex-boyfriend and ex- police partner Mike Celluci. He was carrying a bag of Chinese and a missing person's case. Mike crosses the room and puts the bag and the file on her desk. As he pulled out a chair and sat down, Mike said "I need help on a case Vick".

Vicki raised an eyebrow at Mike. "Mike Celluci asking me for help, what are the odds?" Vicki said. Mike ran a hand though his hair. Vicki sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose with the back of her hand. "Okaay" she said.

"Thank you" said Mike, and with a small smile, he opened the bag of Chinese and took out one of Vicki's favorites and put the cartons on her desk. Vicki picked up one of the boxes of food and chopsticks. She opened one and began to eat. Mike opened the file and said "His name is Robert Johnson. He filed a missing persons report about a month ago saying that his stepdaughter went missing."

Vicki picked up the photos, and as she flipped past the photo of Robert Johnson to that of the missing girl, she turned white and almost choked when she recognized her own sister's daughter. Without giving anything away, she went back to Robert Johnson's photo and calmly asked "What does he do?"

"He is a hot shot lawyer from New York", said Mike with a mouth full of food.

Vicki pulled out her phone and called Coreen. "Coreen its Vicki; I need you come and help me with a case. And bring coffee." Coreen agreed and Vicki thanked her and shut her phone. "I'm going to call Henry on this" Vicki said.

"You are calling Fitzroy in on this?!" Mike snorted.

"Yes! I am!" Vicki said. Vicki called Henry. The phone rang four times.

"This is Henry and I can't take your call right now so leave me a message."

"Hey Henry it's Vicki. I have a missing person case I need your help with. So call me when you wake up" and Vicki clicked off her phone. The door to her office opened and in walked Coreen with three coffees.

Vicki thanked her, taking two of the three coffees, and handed one to Mike. Vicki took a sip of her coffee. "Coreen, I need you to book a flight for Henry to go to Ireland." Coreen walked over to her desk and pulled out the phone book. She flipped through the book and began to make some calls. Vicki nodded for Mike to follow her into the other room, closing the doors behind her.

"We need to find that missing girl fast" Vicki said. The sun was setting behind the mountains as Vicki checked her watch. She realized it was already late just as her phone rang. It was Henry.

"Vicki its Henry; I heard you need help on a case."

"So you did get my message" Vicki said teasing him.

"Do you want to meet?" he asked.

"How about we meet at your place?" said Vicki."

"I'll see you in twenty." Vicki grabbed her bag, shoving in Mike's file and her phone as she left her office. Arriving at the parking lot, they walked over to get in to Mike's car and rode in silence to Henry's place. Mike looked over at Vicki as they drove, and reached over to squeeze Vicki's hand. He pulled into Henry's building and turned off the engine. They both got out of the car, and walked up and into the building. Walking past the guard who was reading the newspaper, they entered the elevator. They rode up to Henry's floor, and as Vicki knocked, the door opened. In his typical fashion there stood Henry leaning against the door frame with his arm propped above his head and a question on his face. The light from his desk made the red in his hair stand out. Henry invited them in with a sweep of his hand and a low mocking bow. Henry closed the door behind them and brushed past Mike on his way to sit in his chair.

Mike took the file out of Vicki's bag, and handed it to her so she could lay the photos on Henry's coffee table. Henry leaned back in his chair and listened intently as

Mike said "His name is Robert Johnson. He is a hot shot lawyer from New York." Mike hands Henry the picture of Robert Johnson as he continues, "He filed a missing persons report about a month ago saying his stepdaughter was missing". Henry picked up a photo of a young woman with black hair and sapphire eyes.

"How does this involve me?" he asked with a sardonic lift of his brow. As the silence grew, Henry began to grow impatient so he got out of his chair and went to stand in front of Vicki. "Well?!" he asked. Vicki looked down at the ground and Henry lifted her chin with his finger.

"The young woman in the photo is my niece."

"What?! You have a niece? You never told me." Henry dropped his hand from her face and stalked around the room. "What else are you keeping from me until you need my help?"

Vicki held her hand out pleadingly. "Nothing! I would have told you, it just hasn't come up yet. Please Henry, I think her life is in danger and I need to help save her."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked with a sigh.

"I need you to go to Dublin to find her before her stepfather does. Because if he finds her first no one will ever see her again."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel with Broken wings chapter 2

Back in Henry's apartment, he begins to make plans for his trip to Dublin. He asked Vicki to come over to get her more information on her niece. While he is waiting for her, he asked Angus, his assistant, to begin preparations for travel to Dublin. He gazes at the girl in the picture, thinking how beautiful she is, when he hears a knock on his door.

Once Vicki has gotten settled, she begins by apologizing, "Henry, I'm truly sorry I didn't tell about my niece before now because I didn't want to get her any more danger then she is in already."

Henry didn't understand her logic, but was ready to move on to finding her.

"Why don't you just tell me about her and where I might start looking?"

Vicki takes a breath, "Her name is Kathleen; she was born Dec. 10 1989 in Dublin, Ireland. She was born to an Irish father and an American mother, my sister. Her father taught third grade and her mother was an actress. Her parents met when her mother was on tour in Ireland. Eventually, Kathleen's mother left them because she couldn't handle being a wife and mother, so Kathleen lived with her father until he died when she was twelve. At that point she ended up coming to America to live with her mother. I didn't keep in touch with my sister Claire and did not know until today that she remarried 6 years ago and my niece came here to live with them. From what I have been able to uncover, Kathleen left suddenly 4 years ago and no one has heard from her. My sister has never contacted me and until I saw her photo today, I had no idea she was missing. What I do know, is that her stepfather is some piece of work and if she disappeared, he was behind it and I am really worried about her now. We don't have any other family here, and so I would begin with her father's side once you get there. Maybe you might have some luck if you can track anyone down.

Henry was sitting with his mouth open and the only thing he could say was "wow!".

Henry Vicki said "close your mouth".

Henry shut his mouth and the muscle in his jaw jumped. At that point, Angus came in and gave Henry his flight schedule, "you leave tonight".

Henry turned to Vicki and said "if that is all the information you have, I need to get ready to leave". Vicki got up and grabbed her jacket. She pulled open Henry's door, paused to look back and say "thank you" as she left.

Henry sat in his chair and rested his chin on his hands and thought about what Vicki told him. He strode into to his bedroom and pulled out a suitcase; as he began to pack, he thought about Kathleen and how something tugged at him when he looked at her picture. As he closed his case and turned to leave, he thought to himself that this was going to be a memorable trip. On his way out he grabbed his leather trench coat. He slipped it on and tied the belt; he opened his door and closed it securely behind him. He rode the elevator down to the lobby, got out and walked over to the doors and pushed them open with his back. He got outside a gust of wind went up his back. He pulled his collar tight around his neck, and walked over to his jag, unlocked it and stowed his case in the back seat, sliding into the front and closed the door. As his engine came to life and he left for the airport, he again thought to himself that this was going to be one memorable trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel with Broken Wings

Chapter 3

Henry's private jet landed just after dusk in Dublin. Henry couldn't remember the last time he'd been in Dublin, but he suddenly felt homesick for England, even though he hadn't been there for a long time either.

As Angus took care of the plane and made the ground transportation, Henry took out his portfolio and began thinking about his mission.

About that time, a limo arrived and Angus came around the corner of the hangar with their luggage and said "I've made arrangements for us to stay at the Dublin Inn. It's quiet and doesn't have many rooms, so there won't be a lot of people poking their noses into our business." As Angus made this declaration, he went around the limo, stored the gear, and waited for Henry to get in.

As they headed to the inn, Henry kept running the information he had over in his mind and made a plan to begin looking as soon as the sun set tomorrow. Tonight, he would do some research and prepare for his search for the young woman.

Upon arriving at the inn, Henry got out and went up the steps while Angus retrieved their luggage. They stepped into the homey interior of the inn with all its Irish charm and grace. A woman just as charming as her home greeted them in the foyer. "Hi. Welcome to the Dublin Inn. I have your room ready for you. My name is Molly O'Rourke and this is my inn. Follow me and I will show you to your rooms." Molly led them up the spiraling staircase to their rooms. "Here you go. You should have everything you need. Dinner is at seven but if you're tired I can have trays sent up to your room" she said.

Henry thanked her and told her that although Angus would prefer a tray, he was tired and would be turning in early. With that she handed them their keys and went back down the stairs, and Henry and Angus went into their rooms.

Sometime later, Angus went to go check in on Henry and see how his research was coming. As he entered Henry's room, he saw him working intensely on his computer. Henry didn't even bother looking up; he just said, "I know where to begin my search tomorrow. It shouldn't take me too long to find this girl and get this job done. Don't allow anyone near my room come sunrise. I need to go out now and feed." Henry got up from his chair and after a few stretches, cracked his window so he could get back in, donned his coat and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel with Broken Wing

Chapter 4

Henry awakens as his lungs begin to fill, the way they do every night at dusk. As he feels his body quicken, his mind was already on the search for the girl. Angus was at Henrys door just as Henry had finished dressing. "You're timing is always perfect Angus" Henry said as he opened the door. "I'm ready, so let's get this thing started" and they headed out into the night.

"I know of this private club on the other side of town that I want to check out first. I found it while hunting last night and it looks like a vampire club called "Dusk". I didn't realize there were that many vampires in and around Dublin but I may get some useful information there, as well as a useful food source." And with that, they went to find a club called "Dusk".

They found the club Dusk without too much effort; Henry could smell them from quite a distance. It was hidden in an alley with an unmarked door that any human would have passed by without a thought. Henry approached the door and pounded with his fist. A small window in the door opened and a man Henry could smell was human, asked "Password?" Henry, not knowing the password, had to rely on his supernatural powers of persuasion to get the sentry to open the door. It wasn't too difficult after that to gain entrance into the dimly lit room that from first glance appeared to be a lobby. The guard indicated with a hand the direction they were to go.

Taking the stairs down, they found themselves into the main room, which was humming with people, both human and non-human. Securing a couple of seats at the bar for both him and Angus, they order their drinks and sit back to watch everything, trying to get a feel of the place. A few vampires have noticed their presence but so far, nobody has approached them. Odd, considering that they were obviously not locals and Angus was a human with a vampire, but maybe they were just checking him out like Henry was doing to them.

Henry, who isn't one to sit still for long, left Angus safe at the bar and began to weave through the crowd on the outskirts of the dance floor. He, being Henry, did pause to speak to a few of the human girls he passed but didn't do more than a quick flirtation. He had a mission and was intent on finding out any information he can.

A vampire with the bluest hair Henry had ever seen approached Henry with "Hi, you're not from around here. My name is Pink. What's your name and where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone I don't know but to answer your rude question, my name is Henry Fitzroy and I am here looking for someone. Maybe you could help me find her if I showed you her picture. You may have seen her around." Henry pulled the picture he had of Kate as a little girl and showed it to Pink.

"Hmmm, I can't say that I know her, but there is something familiar about her. You should ask Dimitri if you need to know anything about the people around here. If she's been here, he will know. Can't say for certain he would talk to you but it's worth a shot." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he had appeared.

Well how in the hell was he going to find Dimitri and who was this vampire? Henry went back to the bar where he had parked Angus and leaned in to as the bartender "Is Dimitri around?"

The bartender gave him a surly look and said "who's asking?" Henry got that cocky confident grin on his face and leaned in even closer "you don't need to know, I just want to talk to him if he's around."

The bartender threw Henry a baleful glance and threw his towel on the bar and left, only to return a few minutes later saying "he's busy at the moment but can spare you a few minutes when he finishes up" and with a spiteful glance at Henry, he went back to work.

"Well, I guess we just wait then Angus" Henry said.

"Just don't go pissing off too many vamps while we're here Henry, I don't want to have to fight my way out of here tonight."

"Don't worry Angus; I will be a perfect gentleman for as long as I can. I do have manners you know." And they both settled back to wait for Dimitri to appear.

Henry was beginning to get impatient after the first ½ hour. By the second, he was just gearing up to mad when a very tall, dark haired vampire approached them "I'm Dimitri, I understand you wanted to speak with me. I don't have a lot of time but can spare you a few minutes so what is it you needed so urgently."

"I am looking for a girl that I think may live in this area. I can't say for sure she would have ever crossed your path but if you would look at her picture and see if she is familiar, I would be indebted to you." Henry handed the picture to Dimitri.

As soon as Dimitri looked at the photo, Henry knew immediately that Dimitri recognized the girl by the slight change he sensed in Dimitri's breathing and was surprised when Dimitri said "Nope, never seen her, not the type to frequent an establishment such as mine and if you have nothing further, I must get back to running my business. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." And he turned his back and left and Henry was left with more questions than he had before. Why would Dimitri lie about not knowing Kate and what was he going to do about it. Obviously, Dimitri didn't want Henry finding Kate and so Henry knew he had come to the right place. He didn't know why Dimitri would hide knowledge of her but he was going to find out.


End file.
